


"Your Time"

by cafeinthemoon93



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Senju Tobirama, F/M, Naruto Modern AU, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Surgeons, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeinthemoon93/pseuds/cafeinthemoon93
Summary: As an experienced surgeon at the village's Hospital, many things - lives - depended on you. Just like you husband, Tobirama, you tend to put others ahead of you and forget to take care of yourself, but once you two recognized this pattern, you promised to each other to not let this happen as long as you stay together. However, an urgent case at your work led you to break this promise.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Kudos: 16





	"Your Time"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story is just an one shot and I wrote it as a request for my fanfiction Tumblr. You can read it there on this link: https://cafeinthemoon.tumblr.com/post/639570118123356160/tobirama-with-a-so-whos-a-surgeon-modernau
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> \- mentions to surgery  
> \- burnout, mental exhaustion

72 hours.

If it depended solely on your psychological impression of time, you would never knew that you’ve been in that hospital for such an amount of time. You would never believe the clock if you’d spend a moment looking at it.

This information was given to you by Tobirama, when you opened your eyes that morning, now in your own house, lying on your bed, and found him sitting beside you. His tone was as practical, devoid of affectation as always, but that wrinkle formed on his forehead when he frowned left no doubts about how deep was his preoccupation. This was Tobirama Senju: the depths of his thoughts and emotions were only glimpsed through the subtlest traits.

Yes. Despite what you promised to him the last time it happened, you weren’t able to keep your word: you overworked yourself again and had to be taken out of the hospital.

You didn’t try to speak while you were in bed, both because you were exhausted and because you had nothing to say that could justify yourself. Still, you were convinced that it wasn’t that wrong. You led your team as one of the most experienced surgeons at the Village’s Hospital, and many things – many lives – depended on you. With your hands, your eyes and your concentration you’ve recovered countless people’s health and saved other hundreds from death. You assured them and their families of their happiness. Every minute you’ve spent inside the surgery room was well paid with the bright of gratitude in their eyes, even more than with money. You had enough of these latter, but your passion relied on the first one.

Of course Tobirama understood it since you two met. He knew better than anyone how your work was an undetachable part of you: he had the same kind of connection with his own career, so much that sometimes he didn’t know when to stop. Fortunately for him, you were there to bring things back to normal; now it was his time to do the same for you.

When you tried to sit on the bed, you found out you weren’t able to do it without help: your arms seemed to have lost all their strength, and your hands started to hurt as soon as you applied pressure on them upon the mattress. Your heart jumped inside your chest; that was serious. You felt his hand surrounding your body and lifting you until you were comfortable, then grabbing an extra pillow that was placed behind your back. You fell on it immediately after he released you.

You sighed a thousand times before you could speak your first word.

\- Is the kid... alright?

He knew what you meant. Your latest mission consisted in a complex operation on a young child. You were coming from an almost non stop sequence of less complicated operations when you were informed about the child’s situation; you didn’t need to think twice to understand that the family needed your help. You just asked your colleagues where was the patient’s room and went there to inform the parents that you would be leading the operation. You just stopped to change your uniform and gloves, and to send a message to Tobirama telling him about the surgery. He wasn’t a doctor, but he was aware that this type of operation used to take time and that you weren’t going back home for a while.

For countless hours, your only sight was your hands holding the instruments in front of you and the light above the child unconscious over the operating table. Your only thought was to save them, to give them back to their parents, healthy and ready to live their life as well. When everything was finally over, you couldn’t believe it. Now the kid had to rest and you were going to keep an eye on them while they recover…

It was your team that caught you before you fell on the room’s floor, exhausted. This was the last thing you remembered before waking up at home, with Tobirama by your side, as worried about you as you were about the child.

He was expecting your question and had no problem in answering you. He knew enough of you to understand that you wouldn’t rest until you knew what happened after your collapse.

\- The child is alright. Of course they will need to stay in the hospital for a while until their full recovery, but the operation was a success – and with a change in his tone that made it softer, so subtle that only the closest people to him would recognize – You and your team saved them.

Your eyes started to burn and a tear rolled from the outer corner of your eye. You closed them and felt Tobirama’s fingers wiping that first tear and the others that came after it. You sighed, trying to contain a sob and failing right after; you raised your hands with the remaining forces in them and put them upon Tobirama’s. It was when you noticed how they were shaking.

\- I couldn’t keep my word – you whispered – I’m sorry.

He held your hands between his, his fingertips massaging your knuckles both as if he wanted to soothe your pain and examine their state.

\- You know how important it is to us that we keep our promises. Don’t you, y/n? – he questioned you.

He was right this time, since he has been doing it for a long time now: it’s been a year since you had to go and save him from his work.

You nodded to show you agreed with him. He approached your hands from his lips and kissed them, shaking and hurting at his touch.

\- Many lives depend on the good state of these hands, and look at them now – he lowered his eyes to your hands – This is the reason why we need to keep our word.

You knew that, but you didn’t need to speak out to show it. You had enough experience to understand that the slightest harm on your hands could change your career – or even finish it. Maybe forever. And what would be your life without it?

Tobirama, as the man of actions he was, didn’t let you deliberate. His hands gave yours a soft squeeze as to regain your attention. You looked at him; there was no impatience in his eyes.

\- You’ve been taking care of others for all this time, y/n. It is time for you to be taken care of.

You nodded, new tears rolling from your eyes as he helped you leave the bed and led you to the bathroom, from where came a warm steam of a recently prepared bath.


End file.
